Roderidder.be
Roderidder.be was de officiële Rode Ridder site. De site was online vanaf 23 Mei 2003 tot 7 November 2009http://web.archive.org/web/20120125054110/http://www.roderidder.be/, een aantal van 6 jaar en 5 maanden. Martin Hofman was de bedenker en beheerder van de website. Groep De Roderidder.be groep bestond uit Martin Hofman, Frans Roelofse, Scaramanga, Cornelis en .... De groep was aanwezig op een aantal Roderidder.be bijeenkomsten. Rode Ridder leden zoals Karel Biddeloo en later Martin Hofman zelf waren ook aanwezig tijdens signeersessies. Karel Biddeloo was een fan van Roderidder.be en vanwege de toewijding aan Roderidder.be was Karel Biddeloo het eens dat Martin Hofman een verhaal mocht schrijven voor De Rode Ridder stripreeks genaamd Olavinlinna, die later nog 2 herdrukken kreeg. Toen Roderidder.be stopte, bleven echter Martin Hofman en Frans Roelofse bevriend. Bekende leden: *Martin Hofman *Frans Roelofse *Scaramanga Geschiedenis Achtergrond Gaston Jamin uit Maastricht was de eerste die een Rode Ridder website online plaatste. Dat was in 1997, namelijk roderidder.nl. Hij slaagde erin om op zijn eentje zoveel mogelijk de Rode Ridder actualiteit op te volgen. Bovendien recenseerde hij een aantal Rode Ridder albums uit het verleden. Op korte tijd werd de website interessant en populair. Martin Hofman, een Rode Ridder fan uit Sint-Niklaas, bood in 1999 Gaston Jamin aan om hem te assisteren, die daar graag op inging. Daardoor werd de website snel groter, vooral door vele artikels betreffende de Rode Ridder wereld. Er verschenen ook regelmatig interviews. Gaston bleef instaan voor de technische kant van de website. Gaston organiseerde in 2000 tevens voor het eerst een Rode Ridder fandag, die doorging in en nabij Maastricht, met een bezoek aan de mergelgrotten die de locatie vormden voor het album 'De Duivel van de Lichtenberg. Op voorstel van Martin vermeldde de uitgeverij voortaan in alle nieuwe albums en heruitgaven het adres van "De fansite roderidder.nl". Daar was vooral Gaston in zijn nopjes mee. In 2001 gaf Gaston aan dat hij door tijdsgebrek zijn inbreng in de website moest minimaliseren. Dat zag Martin niet graag gebeuren, en hij ging op eigen initiatief op zoek naar iemand die het werk van Gaston kon overnemen. Die persoon had hij vrij snel gevonden in de gedaante van Scaramanga, die toen al een tijdje actief was op het forum. Het was Martin reeds opgevallen dat Scaramanga een grondige kennis had van het programmeren op computer. Dank zij de inbreng van Scaramanga werd de website nog attractiever dan ze al was. Inmiddels organiseerde Martin de tweede Rode Ridder fandag. Die vond plaats in De Riddershoeve te Schoten, de locatie van het album De Riddershoeve. Martin was inmiddels bevriend geraakt met de Rode Ridder tekenaar Karel Biddeloo, en had hem uitgenodigd voor deze druk bijgewoonde fandag. Karel was tijdens de fandag zodanig in zijn nopjes dat hij zijn echtgenote Ursula Lundmark telefoneerde om ook naar de Riddershoeve af te zakken. De Zweedse Ursula meed zoveel mogelijk de publieke belangstelling, maar liet zich overreden door Karel, en schoof even later mee aan de tafel. Jammer genoeg ontstond er een paar maanden later onenigheid tussen Gaston en Scaramanga. Onder meer hierdoor, maar ook wegens tijdsgebrek, gaf Gaston aan Martin de wenk dat hij binnenkort met de website zou stoppen. Gaston wou echter niet dat Scaramanga, na de overdracht van de website aan Martin, deel zou uitmaken van het toekomstige team. Dat zag Martin dan weer niet zitten, want het werd snel duidelijk dat hij niemand kon vinden die de technische kennis van Scaramanga kon evenaren, én die alle werk gratis deed omdat hij Rode Ridder fan was. 2003 De site startte vanaf 23 Mei 2003 en was opgericht door Martin Hofman. Het lukte Martin om Gaston te bewegen tot de overdracht van de inhoud van de website aan Scaramanga, zodat deze het werk aan de website kon verderzetten. De site werd herdoopt in roderidder.be, en Martin werd er de eigenaar van. De komende jaren kwam de website meer en meer in bloei. Martin, die door Karel als "De Razende Reporter" werd voorgesteld tijdens publieke aangelegenheden, zorgde voor tal van reportages en interviews. En Scara toverde de website om tot een juweeltje van websitekunst. 2004 Scaramanga had zich in 2004 ingeschreven voor de wedstrijd "Beste amateurwebsite van Vlaanderen" door het computermagazine Clicx. Roderidder.be kaapte in de top 100 der beste amateurwebsites zowaar de 19e prijs weg. Aangezien de website elk jaar nog verbeterde, stelde Martin ht volgende jaar aan Scaramanga voor om opnieuw aan die wedstrijd deel te nemen, want een hogere plaats in de rangschilkking zou niet meer dan logisch geweest zijn. Maar Scaramanga had geen interesse om daar aan deel te nemen, aangezien hij geen officiële bevestiging van de hoge kwaliteit van de website nodig vond. Inmiddels was Karel door de uitgeverij berispt omdat hij de laatste tijd teveel horrorverhalen bracht in de Rode Ridder reeks. Men wou dat hij teruggreep naar de echte riderverhalen. Daarop begon Martin in stilte te werken aan een ridderscenario. De locatie was snel gevonden: het prachtige kasteel Olavinlinna in Finland, het thuisland van zijn Finse echtgenote. Karel was dermate blij toen hij verrast dat scenario onder ogen kreeg, dat hij het werk aan het album waaraan hij bezig was opzijlegde, en begon aan het album "Olavinlinna." Karel en Martin beraadden zich vrij snel op een officiële voorstelling van het album. Daarmee zou de Rode Ridder eindelijk nog eens in de belangstelling komen. De uitgeverij was toentertijd weinig bekommerd over de Rode Ridder reeks, en deed weinig of niks aan de promotie van deze serie. Dat heeft Karel nochtans hartzeer bezorgd, want hij vond terecht dat de Rode Ridder beter verdiende. Ter gelegenheid van deze plannen betreffende een officiële voorstelling, werden ze aan de uitgeverij voorgelegd. Het antwoord was even voorspelbaar als negatief: de uitgeverij ging akkoord met een dergelijk evenement, maar wou er zelf kosten noch moeite aan spenderen. Karel en Martin waren echter volhardend. Martin organiseerde alles... en Karel betaalde alles. De voorstelling van het album vond toepasselijk plaats in het Fins Huis te Antwerpen, en kende een massale belangstelling wegens de publiciteit die er op roderidder.be en andere media over gemaakt werd. Zelfs de toenmalige burgemeester daagde op. Het was meteen haar laatste wapenfeit, want na het weekend werd ze opzijgeschoven wegens toestanden met Visa kaarten. De website bloeide verder, en Cornelis vervoegde Scaramanga en Martin. Hij blonk vooral uit in een grote kennis over de Middeleeuwen, die hij in vele uitgebreide artikels publiceerde op de website. De leider van de stripafdeling bij de uitgeverij sprak zelfs zijn persoonlijke waardering uit over het werk van Cornelis. Intussen vonden er jaarlijks de door Martin georganiseerde Rode Ridder fandagen plaats. Maar met de gezondheid van Karel Biddeloo ging het snel bergaf, en hij overleed in 2004. Martin had zich bij de dood van Karel voorgenomen om ergens ten lande een Rode Ridder standbeeld te laten oprichten, want dat bestond nog niet. Hij noemde het zijn "queeste", en bezocht her en der in Vlaanderen de burgemeesters van dorpen en steden waar ooit een Rode Ridder stripalbum zich afspeelde. Maar overal kreeg hij het deksel op de neus. Toen het rijtje burgemeesters afgewerkt was, stelde hij de vraag aan zijn vroegere leraar Nederlands, die op dat moment burgemeester was in de buurgemeente Sint-Gillis-Waas. Met gunstig resultaat, want drie jaar na de start van de queeste was het eindelijk prijs. Nog eens twee jaar later werd het standbeeld in 2009 ingehuldigd. De uitgeverij had zich in 2004, na de dood van Karel, beraden of de reeks ging verdergezet worden. Gelukkig nam men een paar maanden verder de beslissing om de reeks verder te zetten. Er werd zowel naar een scenarist als naar een tekenaar gezocht. De uitverkorenen waren Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz. 2005 Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz kregen, dank zij de nieuwe wind die bij de uitgeverij waaide, wél de nodige publicitaire steun door evenementen en dergelijke meer. Net zoals bij Karel Biddeloo het geval was, waren zij roderidder.be heel genegen, en kwamen hun nieuwtjes er direct online te staan. 2006 2007 In 2007 had Roderidder.be een ex-libris. Deze ex-libris was gemaakt door Claus Scholz en geproduceerd door de Standaard Uitgeverij en verscheen voor het eerst op 7 September 2007. 2008 2009 Er waren inmiddels een paar personen bij het team van de website gekomen, maar bij vrijwel iedereen was dat beperkt in duur. Op het forum zorgde een bepaald individu voor verdachtmakingen en ruzies, daarin zelfs gevolgd door bepaalde anderen op het forum, wat de tot dan toe bevlogen sfeer kapotmaakte. Rond die periode waren in de verhouding tussen de - ondertussen vrienden geworden - Scaramanga en Cornelis enerzijds, en Martin anderzijds, scheuren gekomen. Dit veroorzaakte onenigheid tussen de twee partijen. Op een ochtend in het Rode Ridder jubileumjaar 2009 werd Martin, als public relations verantwoordelijke van de website, opgebeld door een hoogst verontruste medewerker van de uitgeverij. Er was vanwege Scaramanga en Cornelis een email aangekomen, waarin stond dat de naam van de website plots veranderd was van roderidder.be naar roderidder.com. Martin viel uit de lucht want hij was daar niet van op de hoogte. Bovendien bleek dat deze "nieuwe" website eigendom was van Scaramanga. Hij en Cornelis zouden deze site beredderen en Martin werd buitenspel gezet. De website roderidder.be was verdwenen, en de website roderidder.com was er een exacte kopie van. De uitgeverij drukte ook zijn ongenoegen uit omdat in die email werd gesteld dat de vermelding van roderidder.be in de albums voortaan moest vervangen worden door roderidder.com. De leider van de stripafdeling liet aan roderidder.com in een repliek weten dat ze van het internet moest verdwijnen tot er duidelijke afspraken tussen de uitgeverij en roderidder.com waren gemaakt, zoals die door de jaren heen steeds hadden bestaan tussen de uitgeverij en roderidder.be. De site stopte in 2009 door omstandigheden tussen de gebruikers op het forum. Na het einde van Roderidder.be 2010 Begin 2010 ging Scaramanga naar de vergadering tussen de uitgeverij en zijn website. Daar werden duidelijke afspraken gemaakt, en de website kreeg toestemming om online te gaan. Er gingen echter weken, maanden, tot zelfs meer dan een jaar voorbij zonder dat de website online kwam te staan. Uiteindelijk wierp roderidder.com de handdoek en verdwenen alle ambities die er bestonden, zonder dat de website zelfs maar één dag online kwam te staan. Nalatenschap van Roderidder.be De personages van Martin Hofman en David Wagemans, een gebruiker van Roderidder.be verschenen in resptecievelijk albums uit de nieuwe reeks genaamd De Regensteen, De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels en De Sluier van Wuustwezel als personages Martin en Rasso. 3 interviews van Martin Hofman waren teruggevonden door David Steenhuyse, ook een gebruiker van Roderidder.be en werden een nieuwe naam gegeven: De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Leopold Vermeiren, De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Edward De Rop en De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Hannelore Vantieghem. Deze zijn echter nog steeds te lezen op Stripspeciaalzaak.be. Vanaf 2015 of 2016 (of eerder) verwijst de site van roderidder.be naar WPG.be. Dus is de site een link geworden in WPG.be. Het ontstaan van Roderidder.com Roderidder.com was de opvolger van Roderidder.be. De site bestond echter niet langer dan een week. De site was opgericht door Scaramanga. Het ontstaan van De Rode Ridder Wiki De Rode Ridder Wiki is een site over De Rode Ridder opgericht door Station7 (ook wel bekend als Robert). Martin Hofman en Frans Roelofse werden fans van De Rode Ridder Wiki en dus ook trouwe volgers van de website. Secties Items van Roderidder.be Roderidderbetekening.jpg|Roderidder.be ex-libris blauwshirt1.jpg|Roderidder.be shirt (blauw) roodshirt.jpg|Roderidder.be shirt (rood) zwartshirt1.jpg|Roderidder.be shirt (zwart) Artikelen Interviews *Martin Hofmans interview met Martin Lodewijk *Martin Hofmans interview met Marvano *Martin Hofmans interview met de makers van De Rode Ridder: Gebroken Kracht *Martin Hofmans interview met Leopold Vermeiren *Martin Hofmans interview met Edward De Rop *Martin Hofmans interview met Hannelore Vantieghem *Martin Hofmans interview met Dirk Biddeloo Bronnen Genoemd in De Rode Ridder *200 - Oude Vijanden *209 - De Judasgraal *210 - Het Zwaard van de Maagd *216 - Modgudur Andere bronnen *Stripgids September 2009 *Expositie van De Rode Ridder De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman *4 - De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Eric De Rop *9 - De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Leopold Vermeiren *10 - De Rode Ridder interviewreeks door Martin Hofman: Edward De Rop Galerij Roderidder.be.jpg Nieuwsartikelen *De cover van 'Doodbrenger' De60steverjaardagvanKarelBiddeloo.jpg|Roderidder.be feliciteert Karel Biddeloo Cameo's Canon Martin Pauwels.JPG|Martin uit De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels . (Martin Hofman) Waard Talisman 001.JPG|Waard in De Vervloekte Talisman (Martin Hofman) Rasso x.JPG|Rasso uit De Regensteen en De Sluier van Wuustwezel Niet-canon Nitram.jpg|Nitram in Naranja (Martin Hofman) Wetenswaardigheden *Martin Hofman, de bedenker en beheerder van de site, werkte later mee aan het album Olavinlinna. *David Wagemans zat op de forum van de site, maar kreeg later een rol as ridder Rasso in De Regensteen (bron). *Hier kan je de site nog bekijken zoals de website was. *Ironisch genoeg, De Rode Ridder Wiki was een dag bedacht voor Roderidder.be, maar 7 jaar later. *Roderidder.be lanceerde op de verjaardag van Martin Hofman. *Roderidder.be was de laatste Rode Ridder website die genoemd werd in een Rode Ridder album. **Vanaf de Nieuwe reeks - Deel 1 werd na Roderidder.be geen enkele Rode Ridder website meer genoemd in een album of Rode Ridder product tot De Rode Ridder Integralen. *In Olavinlinna uit 2003 werd niet Roderidder.be genoemd. In de herdruk uit 2007 wel. In De Vedelaar van Sint-Pauwels uit 2008 werd Roderidder.be wel genoemd, maar niet in de herdruk uit 2012. *Beide cameo's van Martin Hofman vonden plaats na het tijdperk van Karel Biddeloo, een goede vriend van Martin. Achter de schermen *Roderidder.be werd genoemd in een Jubileum album, namelijk in Oude Vijanden. Verwijzingen en notities Zie ook *Lijst van albums tijdens Roderidder.be *Lijst van tijd in jaren en maanden van Rode Ridder websites *Hofman Family - Belgium *Roderidder.be genoemd of gebruikt als bron Categorie:Echte wereld artikelen Categorie:Geschiedenis van De Rode Ridder Categorie:Gesloten websites Category:Websites